


I had a question..

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [66]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Drabble, Gen, Jan 18, Memento mori, Other, Unus Annus, Unus Uses They/Them Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Annus (trying to) ask Unus for love advice.
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	I had a question..

They were sitting on the couch, watching some cheesy show that Annus had found as he was scrolling through Netflix. They had laughed at it for a while before Annus had gone quiet. Unus assumed he had fallen asleep and wrapped the blanket around them, which was why they were so surprised to hear him speak.    
  
“Um, Unus?” came a quiet voice from beside them. They started a bit before turning to look at Annus, who was staring up at them from where he was laying on the couch.   
  
“Yes Annus? You need something?” Annus looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitating. Unus smiled at him quizzically, “If you want to watch something else, you can just say so. I have no objections-”   
  
“Uh no! No that’s not it- I mean, we can watch something else- But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about..” He trailed off, glancing down at the floor.   
  
“Yeah? Well what is it?” Unus asked, confused by Annus’s behavior.  _ What’s got him so worked up that he doesn’t want to tell me about it?  _ They wondered  _ Wait… _ Unus frowned down at Annus, “Did you kill someone again?!”   
  
“What!? No, no no no-”    
  
Unus sighed in relief, it was good to know that Annus hadn’t broken his promise-   
  
“It’s kinda the opposite actually.”   
  
_ Huh?! What’s the opposite of- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Oh no. _ _  
_ _  
_ “You had a child?!” Unus shrieked, “but- but, how?! I mean, as far as I know you ca-”   
  
He was cut off by Annus laughing his ass off and shaking his head, “nO-” he wheezed. “Where do you even come up with these things?” Annus asked once he managed to calm down.   
  
“Well the opposite of Death is Life, so I figured-” Unus began..   
  
Annus shook his head, “Well, sorry to disappoint but I don’t have a secret child.” He grinned at Unus, “It’s nothing as serious as that- it’s just..” He took a breath in, “there’s someone that I like.”   
  
…   
  
…   
  
_ Wait, what? _   
  
“You okay there?” Annus asked cautiously, poking at Unus like one would a sleeping bear.   
  
“Oh yeah sorry.” Unus shook their head, “I’m just surprised that’s all.” Unus smiled, looking up at Annus, who was now sitting up next to them. “That’s great dude! Who is it? What’s her name?” Annus stiffened as Unus continued excitedly generating questions.   
  
“U-Um.” He sputtered, looking away. “the.. name.. Its- its, um..”   
  
“Come on Annus, you can tell me..” They pouted, looking at Annus with sad eyes, “You know you can trust me, right? I’d never tell a soul if you didn’t want me to.” Unus’s lip quivered slightly, and Annus turned toward them with wide eyes.   
  
“Of course I know that! I trust you with my life!” Annus half-shouted, offering his hands in a placating gesture.   
  
Unus grinned at him, “Good! Now who is she?” Annus twitched slightly, eyes darting off toward the side and back, before opening his mouth to answer.   
  
“Abigail.” He blurted out, “Her name is Abigail.”   
  
“...” Unus tilted their head slightly, “like the lady on the show?” they questioned, motioning toward the TV where the silly sitcom was still playing.    
  


Annus started, “Uhh, yeah-” he said, running a hand through his hair and glancing at the TV through his peripheral vision. “Actually um-” He began, “that’s what made me think to bring it up in the first place.”   
  
Unus’s mind was swimming with questions about this Abigail, but they held their tongue as Annus continued.    
  
“I was hoping you could offer some advice on how I should confess.” He looked incredibly awkward, and Unus knew this must have been difficult for him.    
  
_ I’m glad you felt you could come to me..  _ They thought before bringing out one of their biggest smiles. “Well you are in luck mister! I happen to be the champion of love advice!”   
  
“Oh really?” Annus raised a suspicious brow.   
  
“You heard me!” Unus glared for a moment before shaking their head, “Now, what do you know about lions...”


End file.
